Express the decimal as a percent. $0.654$
Answer: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.654 = \dfrac{65.4}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.654} = 65.4\%$ $65.4$ per hundred = $65.4$ per cent = $65.4$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.